


Until Your Knees Ache

by stardropdream



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like this, he lays worship to Porthos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Your Knees Ache

**Author's Note:**

> Written originally on tumblr from the prompt "On your knees".

“On your knees,” Porthos says even as Aramis is already sinking down onto the floor, shuffling closer towards him. He looks up at him, lets out a small little whine until Porthos drops his hand into his hair and pulls him in closer. This is the moment he lives for, open and yearning, looking up at Porthos and leaning in to mouth at him through his braies, slow and sloppy, taking his time – like this, Porthos is in control, always in control of him, but he can tease him from it, he can make it slow and needy and drive Porthos to the brink of his impatience. 

His hands drag up the backs of his legs, cups the back of his thighs as he leans in and nuzzles, feels the way Porthos’ cock hardens through his clothes just because of Aramis’ breath, the slide of his tongue over fabric. Porthos tugs hard on his hair when Aramis lets out another breathless whine, and he’d be clawing at the sheets if Porthos had him pressed down onto his back. Like this, though, it’s good, and he squirms closer, nuzzles and drags his lips and tongue over his exposed stomach. He reaches his hands up, undoes the laces, drags the fabric down until he can see his cock. He licks, pillows his lips, drags his tongue, curls around the tip and suckles. 

Like this, he lays worship to Porthos and his cock, whines out his name, voice hitching and breath stilling at the sounds Porthos slowly starts to make – first the breathless, helplessly pleased sighs, than the moans, than the gasps of his name, startled from his throat because of one particular lick, or stuttering out syllable by syllable when Aramis lets his teeth drag over his hip. He drinks him down when he comes and his knees ache, but he drinks him down even once he’s spent, swallows around his cock – looks up at him and meets his eyes, and finds that happiness there.


End file.
